This invention relates generally to an apparatus for exercising and weight lifting. More particularly, this invention relates to a new and improved weight lifting apparatus utililizing a combination of tension springs and electronics which permits the user to select a desired lifting weight electronically.
For some time now, exercise has become increasingly important as a means to ensure and maintain good health. This interest in exercise has fostered a new found awareness of the human body and the physique. Because of this interest in achieving a healthy, weight controlled and toned body, weight lifting has become quite popular.
As is well known, weight lifting devices have traditionally consisted of either free weights or purely mechanical machines wherein a series of pulleys, cables and metal weights are used to alter the amount of weight.